


Humans, man

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, egyperces, párosítás nélküli
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Sam és Dean egy zavaros ügyön dolgoznak, s meglepetésként éri őket, mivel is állnak szemben. Egyperces case fic.





	

Miután háromszor megállították az apokalipszist, megjárták a poklot és a purgatóriumot, nincs az az Isten, hogy egy szaros bomba ölje meg őket.

 

Még hatvan másodperc.

 

Ötvenkilenc. Ötvennyolc.

 

Az egész egy kitépett szívvel kezdődött, azt gondolták vérfarkas, de nem volt több hasonló eset. Nem volt semmi nyomuk addig, míg nem találtak egy feltépett nyakú áldozatot ugyan abban a városban. Azt gondolták vámpír, de ilyen haláleset sem volt több.

 

Negyvenkettő. Negyvenegy.

 

– Az önsajnálat nem fog minket megmenteni, inkább segíts hatástalanítani – mondta Sam miközben szétszedte a szerkezet műanyag burkolatát, hogy megvizsgálhassa a belsejét. Éppen csak elvágta a köteleit, Dean pedig még mindig sajátjaival szenvedett.  
– Vadászok vagyunk, Sammy, vadászok! Nem a valódi FBI, rémlik? – kiabálta pánikolva Dean.  
– Igen, Dean, pontosan tudom, de akár FBI, akár vadászok, a bombát nem fogja érdekelni.

 

Harminchat. Harmincöt.

 

Felmerült bennük a gondolat, hogy talán két különböző szörnnyel is dolguk van, ezért erősítést hívtak Mary és Castiel személyében. A következő támadás előtt azonban egyikük sem ért oda.

 

Harminc. Huszonkilenc.

 

– Talán Cas vagy anya ránk talált – mondta Sam nyugalmat magára erőltetve.  
– Nem azért, hogy kétségbe vonjam bármelyikük képességeit is – kezdte az idősebb vadász -, de fél percen belül? – emelte fel hangját ismét pánikkal telve.  
– Nem tudhatod, mennyi ideje vagyunk itt, talán már megérkeztek és nyomoznak!

 

Huszonnégy. Huszonhárom.

 

A helyszínen találtak egy átokzsákot, ami boszorkányra utalt. A két vadász teljesen tanácstalan volt. Dean úgy döntött szüksége van egy erős italra, Sam viszont a motel szobájukban maradt tovább kutatni. A lény csak erre a pillanatra várt, külön-külön kapta el őket.

 

Tizennyolc. Tizenhét.

 

Székekhez kötözve ébredtek, egymásnak háttal. Egy kis asztalt leszámítva pár méterre tőlük a szoba üres volt. A teremtmény, pontosabban ember, oda helyezte el a bombát. Miközben a végső összeszerelést és beállításokat végezte, áradozott nagyszerű terveiről. Elmesélte, hogyan építette bele módszereibe a természetfeletti lények táplálkozási és gyilkolási szokásait. Majd magukra hagyta őket az egyperces visszaszámlálóval.

 

Tizenöt. Tizennégy.

 

Több száz szörnyet levadásztak életük során, erre egy őrült ember miatt kell meghalniuk. Egy ember miatt, akik védelmezésére szentelték életüket, akiket háromszor megmentettek a kicseszett világvégétől.

 

Tizenkettő. Tizenegy.

 

Az ajtó kirepült a foglalatából, és a testvérek egy kéken világító szemű, tenyerét feltartó Castielt pillantottak meg. Mindketten gondolkodás nélkül rohantak az ajtó felé, majd ki a szabadba az összezavarodott angyalt magukkal rángatva.

 

Három. Kettő.

 

Alig pár méternyi voltak a rozoga faháztól, mikor az felrobbant. Mindhárman a földre vetették magukat, kezeiket fejükre téve.

Sam a hátára gördült egy gúnyos mosollyal.  
– Én megmondtam – fordult pesszimista bátyja felé, aki csak megforgatta szemeit.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. ♥ Látogass el a blogomra, ha minél előbb értesülni szeretnél az új írásaimról.  
> [Tökéletlen Türkiz](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
